University of Houston
(Latin) |mottoeng = In Time |type = State university |calendar = Semester |endowment = US$662.2 million |budget = US$1.01 billion |faculty = 3,446 |president = Renu Khator, PhD |provost = John J. Antel, PhD |students = 39,820 |undergrad = 31,764 |postgrad = 8,056 |city = Houston, Texas (USA) |state = |country = |campus = Urban, 667 acres (2.70 km²) |former_names = University of Houston–University Park (1983–1991) |colors = Scarlet red and albino white |sports = Houston Cougars |nickname = Cougars |mascot = Shasta |affiliations = University of Houston System, URA, ORAU, GCU |athletics= NCAA Division I, Conference USA |website =uh.edu |footnotes = }} The University of Houston is a state research university, and is the flagship institution of the University of Houston System. Founded in 1927, it is Texas's third-largest university with nearly 40,000 students. Its campus spans 667 acres in southeast Houston, and was known as University of Houston–University Park from 1983 to 1991. The Carnegie Foundation classifies UH as a research university. The institution ranks in the Top 50 American Research Universities, and is among the Top 300 Academic Ranking of World Universities. The university offers over 300 degree programs through its 12 academic colleges on campus—including programs leading to professional degrees in law, optometry, and pharmacy. The institution conducts nearly $130 million annually in research, and operates more than 40 research centers and institutes on campus. Interdisciplinary research includes superconductivity, space commercialization and exploration, biomedical sciences and engineering, energy and natural resources, and artificial intelligence. Awarding more than 7,800 degrees annually, UH's alumni base exceeds 260,000. The economic impact of the university contributes over $3 billion annually to the Texas economy, while generating about 24,000 jobs. The University of Houston hosts a variety of theatrical performances, concerts, lectures, and events. It has over 400 student organizations and 16 intercollegiate sports teams. Annual UH events and traditions include The Cat's Back, Homecoming, and Frontier Fiesta. The university's varsity athletic teams, known as the Houston Cougars, are members of Conference USA and compete in the NCAA's Division I in all sports. The football team regularly makes bowl game appearances, and the men's basketball team has made 19 appearances in the NCAA Division I Tournament—including five Final Four appearances. The men's golf team has won 16 national championships—the of any NCAA golf program. History Founding The University of Houston began as Houston Junior College (HJC). On March 7, 1927, trustees of the Houston Independent School District (HISD) Board of Education unanimously passed a resolution that authorized the founding and operating of a junior college. The junior college was operated and controlled by HISD. Originally HJC was located in San Jacinto High School and offered only night courses. Its first session began March 7, 1927, with an enrollment of 232 students and 12 faculty. This session was primarily held to educate the future teachers of the junior college, and no freshmen were allowed to enroll. A more accurate date for the official opening of HJC is September 19, 1927, when enrollment was opened to all persons having completed the necessary educational requirements. The first president of HJC was Edison Ellsworth Oberholtzer, who was the dominant force in establishing the junior college. in 1934]] University beginnings The junior college became eligible to become a university in October 1933 when Governor Miriam A. Ferguson signed House Bill 194 into law. On April 30, 1934, HISD's Board of Education adopted a resolution to make the school a four-year institution, and Houston Junior College changed its name to the University of Houston. is the first building on campus]] UH's first session as a four-year institution began June 4, 1934, at San Jacinto High School with an enrollment of 682. In 1934, the first campus of the University of Houston was established at the Second Baptist Church at Milam and McGowen. The next fall, the campus was moved to the South Main Baptist Church on Main Street—between Richmond Avenue and Eagle Street—where it stayed for the next five years. In May 1935, the institution as a university held its first commencement at Miller Outdoor Theatre. In 1936, philanthropists Julius Settegast and Ben Taub donated to the university for use as a permanent location. At this time, there was no road that led to the land tract, but in 1937, the city added Saint Bernard Street, which was later renamed to Cullen Boulevard. It would become a major thoroughfare of the campus. As a project of the National Youth Administration, workers were paid fifty cents an hour to clear the land. In 1938, Hugh Roy Cullen donated $335,000 for the first building to be built at the location. The Roy Gustav Cullen Memorial Building, was dedicated on June 4, 1939, and classes began the next day. The first full semester of classes began officially on Wednesday, September 20, 1939. On March 12, 1945, Senate Bill 207 was signed into law, removing the control of the University of Houston from HISD and placing it into the hands of a board of regents. In 1945, the university—which had grown too large and complex for the Houston school board to administer—became a private university. In March 1947, the regents authorized creation of a law school at the university. In 1949, the M.D. Anderson Foundation made a $1.5 million gift to UH for the construction of a dedicated library building on the campus. By 1950, the educational plant at UH consisted of 12 permanent buildings. Enrollment was more than 14,000 with a full-time faculty of more than 300. KUHF, the university radio station, signed on in November. By 1951, UH was the second-largest university in the State of Texas and was the fastest growing university in the United States. State university In 1953, the university established KUHT—the first educational television station in the nation—after the four-year long Federal Communications Commission's television licensing freeze ended. During this period, however, the university as a private institution was facing financial troubles. Tuition failed to cover rising costs, and in turn, tuition increases caused a drop in enrollment. After a lengthy battle between supporters of the University of Houston, led by school president A.D. Bruce, and forces from state universities geared to block the change, Senate Bill 2 was passed on May 23, 1961, enabling the university to enter the state system in 1963. As the University of Houston celebrated its 50th anniversary, the Texas Legislature formally established the University of Houston System in 1977. Philip G. Hoffman resigned from his position as president of UH and became the first chancellor of the University of Houston System. The University of Houston became the oldest and largest member institution in the UH System with nearly 30,000 students. On April 26, 1983, the university appended its official name to University of Houston–University Park; however, the name was changed back to University of Houston on August 26, 1991. This name change was an effort by the UH System to give its flagship institution a distinctive name that would eliminate confusion with the University of (UHD), which is a separate and distinct degree-granting institution that is not part of the University of Houston. Restructuring and growth In 1997, the administrations of the UH System and the University of Houston were combined under a single chief executive officer, with the dual title of Chancellor of the UH System and President of the University of Houston. Arthur K. Smith became the first person to have held the combined position. As of 1997, the University of Houston System Administration has been located on campus in the Ezekiel W. Cullen Building. On October 15, 2007, Renu Khator was selected for the position of UH System chancellor and UH president. On November 5, 2007, Khator was confirmed as the third person to hold the dual title of UH System chancellor and UH president concurrently, and took office in January 2008. In January 2011, the University of Houston joined the ranks of the top research universities in the nation with the announcement by the Carnegie Foundation for the Advancement of Teaching that placed UH in its top category of research universities. The designation makes UH one of only three state research universities in Texas. The university commemorated this milestone on January 28, 2011 with a "Celebration of Excellence" event on campus in recognition of the research designation. Campus ]] The campus of the University of Houston is located in southeast Houston, with an official address of 4800 Calhoun Road. It was known as University of from 1983 to 1991. The campus spans and is roughly bisected by Cullen Boulevard—a thoroughfare that has become synonymous with the university. The university campus includes numerous green spaces, fountains, and sculptures, including a work by famed sculptor Jim Sanborn. Renowned architects César Pelli and Philip Johnson have designed buildings on the UH campus. Recent campus beautification projects have garnered awards from the Keep Houston Beautiful group for improvements made to the Cullen Boulevard corridor. The University of Houston (UH) is not a university; it does not have a "main campus" or any branch campus. The University of (UHCL), the University of (UHD), and the University of (UHV) are separate universities; they are not branch campuses of UH. Campus layout The University of Houston's campus framework has identified the following five core areas and districts: inner campus, the Arts District, the Professional District, the Wheeler District, and the Stadium District. In addition, the campus contains several outlying areas not identified among the four districts. The inner campus contains the academic core of the university and consists of the M.D. Anderson Library, the College of Liberal Arts and Social Sciences, the College of Natural Sciences and Mathematics, the College of Technology, and the Honors College. The interior of the campus has the original buildings: the Roy G. Cullen Building, the Old Science Building, and the Ezekiel W. Cullen Building. Academic and research facilities include the Cullen Performance Hall, the Science and Engineering Research and Classroom Complex, and Texas Center for Superconductivity, and various other science and liberal arts buildings. This area of campus features the reflecting pool at Cullen Family Plaza, the Lynn Eusan Park, and various plazas and green spaces. The Arts District is located in the northern part of campus and is home to the university's School of Art, the Moores School of Music, the School of Theatre and Dance, the Gerald D. Hines College of Architecture, and the Valenti School of Communication. The district also has the Cynthia Woods Mitchell Center for the Performing Arts which houses the Lyndall Finley Wortham Theatre and Moores Opera Center. Other facilities include the Dudley Recital Hall and the Organ Recital Hall in the Fine Arts Building, and the Moores Opera House and Choral Recital Hall in the Moores School of Music Building. The Professional District is located northeast and east of the university campus. The district has facilities of the University of Houston Law Center, the Cullen College of Engineering, and the C.T. Bauer College of Business. This area of campus is home to Calhoun Lofts, which is an upper-level and graduate housing. The East Parking Garage is located on the east-end of the district. Adjacent to the district is the University Center (UC), the largest of two student unions on campus. The Wheeler District is located in the southern portion of the campus, along Wheeler Avenue and east of Cullen Boulevard. This area has undergraduate dormitories, the Conrad N. Hilton College of Hotel and Restaurant Management, and the College of Optometry. Dormitory facilities include the twin 18-story Moody Towers, Cougar Village, and the Quadrangle which has the following five separate halls: Oberholtzer, Bates, Taub, Settegast, and Law. Adjacent to the Moody Towers and Lynn Eusan Park is the Hilton University of Houston Hotel. Facilities The University of Houston Libraries is the library system of the university. It consists of the M.D. Anderson Library (the central library) and three branch libraries: the Music Library, the Weston A. Pettey Optometry Library, and the William R. Jenkins Architecture and Art Library. In addition to the libraries administered by the UH Libraries, the university also has the O'Quinn Law Library and the Conrad N. Hilton Library. The campus has the Cynthia Woods Mitchell Center for the Performing Arts which houses the Lyndall Finley Wortham Theatre and Moores Opera Center. The Cullen Performance Hall is a 1,544 seat proscenium theater which offers a variety of events sponsored by departments and organizations at the university in addition to contemporary music concerts, opera, modern dance, and theatrical performances put on by groups in and outside the Houston area. The Blaffer Gallery exhibits the works of both visiting artists and those of students in the university's School of Art. The 264,000 ft² (25,000 m²) Campus Recreation and Wellness Center, which is home to the nation's largest collegiate natatorium, was recognized by the National Intramural-Sports Association as an outstanding facility upon its completion in 2004. The LeRoy and Lucile Melcher Center for Public Broadcasting houses the studios and offices of KUHT-TV Houston PBS, the nation's first public television station; KUHF (88.7 FM), Houston's NPR station; the Center for Public Policy Polling; and television studio labs. The Science and Engineering Research and Classroom Complex (SERCC) was designed by architect César Pelli.Pelli Clarke Pelli Projects. Pelli Clarke Pelli Architects official site. Retrieved 12 October 2007. It houses facilities for many interdisciplinary research programs at UH, including bionanotechnology. The university has an on-campus Hilton hotel that is part of the Conrad N. Hilton College of Hotel and Restaurant Management. This hotel was established with a donation by the founder of Hilton Hotels, Conrad N. Hilton, and is staffed by students in the College of Hotel and Restaurant Management. Institutional structure , chancellor of UH System and president of the University of Houston]] The University of Houston (UH) is one of four separate and distinct institutions in the University of Houston System. The institution was known as University of from 1983 to 1991. UH is not a university; it does not have a "main campus" or any branch campus. The University of (UHCL), the University of (UHD), and the University of (UHV) are separate universities with different missions; they are not branch campuses of UH. The organization and control of the University of Houston is vested in the Board of Regents of the University of Houston System. The Board has all the rights, powers, and duties that it has with respect to the organization and control of other institutions in the System; however, UH is maintained as a separate and distinct institution. Administration The president is the chief executive officer (CEO) of the University of Houston, and serves concurrently as chancellor of the University of Houston System. The chancellor is the CEO of the UH System, and the position is appointed by its board of regents. As of 2008, Renu Khator has been the chancellor of the System and president of the University of Houston. The administrations of the University of Houston and the UH System are located on the university campus in the Ezekiel W. Cullen Building. The Chancellor/President resides in the Wortham House, provided by the Board of Regents of the University of Houston System as part of the chancellor/president's employment contract. Academics is the main general collection library of the university]] The mission of the University of Houston is to "discover and disseminate knowledge through the education of a diverse population of traditional and nontraditional students, and through research, artistic and scholarly endeavors, as it becomes the nation’s premier public university in an urban setting." The university offers 300 degree programs: 112 bachelors; 131 masters; 54 research doctorates; and three professional doctorate degrees in law, optometry, and pharmacy. Awarding more than 7,800 degrees annually, UH's alumni base exceeds 260,000 and is the largest in the Houston area. The University of Houston's faculty includes three-time Pulitzer Prize winner Edward Albee, National Medal of Science recipient Paul Chu, and Nobel Peace Prize Laureate Jody Williams. The College of Liberal Arts and Social Sciences has the Creative Writing Program, which was founded by alumnus Donald Barthelme and offers degrees in poetry, fiction, and non-fiction. Noted writers who have emerged from the program include novelists Robert Clark Young and Padgett Powell. The program attracts major authors, including international and award-winning authors. The Gerald D. Hines College of Architecture is one of only 36 schools to have an accreditation from the National Architectural Accrediting Board. ]] The University of Houston's academic colleges are as follows: Rankings In January 2011, the University of Houston joined the ranks of the top research universities in the nation with the announcement by the Carnegie Foundation for the Advancement of Teaching that placed UH in its top category of research universities. The designation makes UH one of only three state research universities in Texas. The Princeton Review has listed UH as one of America's best colleges. The institution ranks in the Top 50 American Research Universities, and is among the Top 300 in the Academic Ranking of World Universities. It ranks as a Tier 2 national university in U.S. News & World Report's "Best Colleges." The University of Houston Law Center is a top-tier law school—it ranks 56th among the nation's "Best Law Schools" in U.S. News & World Report. U.S. News & World Report ranks the C.T. Bauer College of Business as the top Undergraduate Business Program in Houston, third among public universities in the state of Texas, and 43rd in the nation among public universities. In 2002, the Conrad N. Hilton College of Hotel and Restaurant Management ranked third in the nation in hospitality management by the Journal of Hospitality & Tourism Education. Research The University of Houston is a nationally recognized research university. The designation makes UH one of only three state research universities in Texas. The institution ranks in the Top 50 American Research Universities. The university conducts nearly $130 million annually in academic and scientific research, and operates more than 40 research centers and institutes on campus. Through these facilities, UH maintains partnerships with government, health care and private industry. Areas of interdisciplinary research include superconductivity, space commercialization and exploration, biomedical sciences and engineering, energy and natural resources, and artificial intelligence. Six interdisciplinary research clusters enable scholars to exchange ideas and explore research areas and to work with industry, other research organizations, and the community. University of Houston research clusters include: Arts and Human Enrichment, Bio-Med Sciences and Engineering, Community Advancement and Education, Complex Systems/Space Exploration, Energy and Natural Resources, and Nano-Materials. Student life '' by Jim Sanborn]] The University of Houston is notable for its diverse student body, and U.S. News & World Report ranks UH as the second-most diverse research university in the United States. With 39,820 students in fall 2011, the university has significant numbers of Asian American and Hispanic students. Its international student population is primarily from Asia. The demographic makeup of the student population was 34.1 percent non-Hispanic white, 19.5 percent Asian or Pacific Islander, 22.3 percent Hispanic, 12.6 percent non-Hispanic black, 0.3 percent American Indian or Alaskan Native, 8.5 percent International, and 2.7 percent other or unknown. Art, music and theatre ]] Located in the Fine Arts Building, Blaffer Gallery is a contemporary art museum dedicated to emerging, mid-career, and underrepresented artists and bodies of work through exhibitions, publications, and public programs. Its educational programs include public lectures, artists' talks, docent tours, audio guides, and youth programs such as Studio Saturday, Summer Arts, and the Young Artist Apprenticeship Program. The Cullen Performance Hall is a 1,544 seat proscenium theater located near Entrance 1. The hall offers a variety of events sponsored by departments and organizations at the university in addition to contemporary music concerts, opera, modern dance, and theatrical performances put on by groups in and outside the Houston area. The Rebecca and John J. Moores School of Music presents concerts in various campus venues: Dudley Recital Hall and the Organ Recital Hall in the Fine Arts Building, and in the Moores Opera House and Choral Recital Hall in the music building. Musical events range from opera to jazz with performers including students, faculty, and guest artists. The School of Theatre and Dance offers a subscription series of five plays each year. Works by classical and modern dramatists, as well as new musical collaborators, are seen in full productions or “gypsy runthroughs.” The School of Art exhibits young artists several times a year, including the Master of Fine Arts exhibition held traditionally near the end of the spring semester in the Blaffer Museum. The School of Art also hosts presentations by numerous visiting artists and art historians throughout the academic year. Housing Fifteen percent of UH students live on campus. UH has several on campus dormitories: Moody Towers, The Quadrangle, Cougar Village, Calhoun Lofts, Bayou Oaks, Cougar Place, Cullen Oaks, and Cambridge Oaks. Moody Towers, frequently just called "The Towers," is one of the tallest complexes on campus and the largest area of residence halls. Each of the two towers consists of eighteen stories and together house 1,100 students. The Towers feature a newly renovated dining hall. The rooms in The Towers are scheduled to be renovated during the summer of 2011. The Quadrangle, also known as "The Quad," is the oldest housing area on campus and consists of several coed dorm halls: Bates, Law, Oberholtzer, Settegast, and Taub. Oberholtzer Hall features a smaller, albeit cozy dining hall. The Quadrangle houses 800 students. The rooms in The Quads are scheduled to be renovated during the summer of 2011. In August 2009, Calhoun Lofts—a new university-owned and operated residential facility aimed at graduate and professional students—opened and includes retail stores, lecture halls, and recreation facilities. Cougar Village is a new freshman/Honors College dorm which opened in August 2010. The dormitory features themed floors with kitchens and lounges, a tutoring center, computer labs, multi-purpose rooms, study areas, a convenience store, a laundry facility, and a fitness center. Cougar Village is exclusive only to freshman and Honor College students. In addition, Cougar Village II has been approved and is scheduled for construction in 2012. In addition to traditional dormitories, Cougar Place is an apartment-style housing consisting of 400 units. The complex will soon be demolished and replaced with a new on-campus housing for sophomores. The university has privately-owned apartment complexes on campus: Cullen Oaks, Bayou Oaks, and Cambridge Oaks. Media The official student newspaper is The Daily Cougar, and has been published since 1927. Students also produce the official University of Houston yearbook, The Houstonian. The UH Student Video Network, a student-run network, appears on the University of Houston cable network and is one of the few fee-funded student organizations on campus. Traditions by R.T. “Skip” Wallen]] The seal of the University of Houston, officially adopted in 1938, is a stylized version of the coat-of-arms of General Sam Houston. The first official version was placed on the floor of the Roy Gustav Cullen Building. The official colors of the University of Houston are scarlet red and albino white. These were the colors of Sam Houston's ancestor, Sir Hugh, and were adopted by UH at the same time as the official seal. Scarlet red symbolizes courage or inner strength to face the unknown, and white symbolizes the goodness and purity of spirit embodied in helping one's fellow man. The school's official mascot is a cougar, which was adopted in 1947 and later named Shasta.http://uh.edu/about/history/index.php The university had a live cougar, but the tradition ended in 1989. The Frontiersmen is a group of students who participate in university events to drive school spirit. At football games, the Frontiersmen—donning cowboy hats, Wrangler Jeans, and dusters for attire—run across the field with the university's flag and the Flag of Texas after each score. Frontier Fiesta—a re-creation of a 19th-century Western town, with music, food and historical exhibits—is a major event on campus each spring semester. The student led festival is a part of a long-standing tradition at UH dating back to the 1940s. The BLAZE is an oil field warning siren that was chosen to represent the university’s ties to the petroleum industry. The purchase of the siren was completed in 1991. The Sigma Chi Fraternity has been in charge of the siren and gave it the name “The BLAZE” in honor of its fallen brother, David Blazek. Cougar First Impressions—a program headed by the UH Staff Council—takes place every year on the first two days of classes, when faculty and staff turn out to welcome new and returning students. The Cougar Paw The Cougar Paw is a popular hand sign used by University of Houston students, faculty, alumni, and athletics fans to represent camaraderie and support. The Cougar Paw tradition was adopted through several athletics events between the University of Houston and the University of Texas. The first time UH played Texas in American football was in 1953. Since this was their first meeting, members of Alpha Phi Omega—the service fraternity in charge of taking care of Shasta I, the university's mascot—brought her to the game. During the trip, Shasta's front paw was caught in the cage door and one toe was cut off. At the game, several Longhorn players saw what had happened and began taunting UH players by holding up their hands with the ring finger bent, suggesting the Cougars were invalids. Texas went on to win this game 28–7. UH students had been using the victory sign as a hand signal up to that time, but began using the bent-finger sign as a reminder that they would remember the taunts. The Cougars didn't play the Longhorns again until 1968. With UH fans holding up the new sign of Cougar pride, UH played UT to a 20–20 tie. They didn't meet again until 1976, the first year UH was a member of the Southwest Conference. In front of a record crowd at Texas' Memorial Stadium, UH defeated UT 30–0--a rout that signaled the beginning of the end for legendary Texas coach Darrell Royal. This solidified the use of the Cougar Paw as a tradition. Athletics UH's 16-sport intercollegiate program is a member of Conference USA. Since the conference was formed in 1995, the Cougars have won 33 C-USA titles. The university will join the Big East Conference in all sports on July 1, 2013. After 61 years of athletics at UH, other notable achievements include 16 national titles in men's golf, five NCAA Men's Basketball Final Four appearances, and two College World Series appearances. More than 50 Olympic athletes have attended UH, bringing home 33 medals, including 19 gold. Former Olympian and UH alumnus Leroy Burrell returned as the men's track and field head coach in 1998, and in April 2010, James Dickey was named the seventh men's basketball head coach and Todd Buchanan was named the sixth women's basketball coach. In December 2011, Tony Levine was introduced as the university's thirteenth head football coach. In addition to varsity sports, the University of Houston offers a variety of intramural sports programs. Varsity sports team plays its home games at Robertson Stadium]] The university has an intercollegiate sports program that competes in the National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA). The NCAA's Division I sports at the University of Houston include baseball, basketball, cross country, American football, golf, and track and field for men; basketball, cross country, soccer, softball, swimming and diving, tennis, and track and field for women. The Houston Cougars football team has made 20 post-season bowl appearances and has to its credit several Southwest Conference championships and Cotton Bowl Classic appearances, as well as the 2006 Conference USA Championship. The 1989 Heisman Trophy winner, Andre Ware, was a Cougar. The men's basketball team has made 19 NCAA Tournament appearances, with five trips to the Final Four. See also Phi Slama Jama, the Cougars teams of the early 1980s that featured current Basketball Hall of Famers Clyde Drexler and Hakeem Olajuwon. Houston competes with other notable sports teams, such as the baseball team, which has made 18 NCAA Tournament appearances with two trips to the College World Series; the men's golf team, which has won 16 NCAA National Championships; the women's soccer team, which was rated as the top first-year women's program in the country in 1998; the swimming and diving teams, which have spawned multiple Olympians and All-Americans; the track and field team, which perennially ranks in the top 10 as an NCAA team; and the volleyball team, which had a streak of ten consecutive trips to the NCAA Tournament. Notable people and alumni , UH alumna and former NASA astronaut]] Awarding more than 7,800 degrees annually, UH's alumni base exceeds 260,000. The University of Houston has seen many now notable persons pass through its halls. Jack Valenti, long-time president of the Motion Picture Association of America and creator of the MPAA film rating system, received his B.B.A. from UH and for decades was one of the most influential people in Hollywood. Acclaimed artist and filmmaker Julian Schnabel is also a University of Houston alum. Elizabeth Warren, a Harvard Law School faculty member and chair of the Congressional Oversight Panel created to oversee the U.S. banking bailout during the 2008–2009 financial crisis, received her B.S. from UH in 1970. Alice Sebold, a noted novelist known for Lucky and The Lovely Bones, and Matt Mullenweg, creator of WordPress (a popular, open-source blogging platform), also attended the university. , UH alumnus and professional golfer]] Notable athletes within the list include NFL players Wilson Whitley, Glenn Montgomery, Alfred Oglesby, Craig Veasey, Donnie Avery, David Klingler, Kevin Kolb, Sebastian Vollmer, and Heisman Trophy winner Andre Ware; baseball stars Doug Drabek, Michael Bourn, and Brad Lincoln; golfers Fred Couples, Billy Ray Brown, Steve Elkington, and Fuzzy Zoeller; track and field legends Carl Lewis and Leroy Burrell; the NBA's Bo Outlaw, Clyde Drexler, Elvin Hayes, Damon Jones, Hakeem Olajuwon and Carl Herrera; and legendary Dallas Cowboys coach Tom Landry. Notable politicians include Gene Green, a Democratic politician and a U.S. congressman from the state of Texas representing that state's 29th congressional district. The district includes most of eastern Houston, along with large portions of Houston's eastern suburbs. Ted Poe is a Republican politician currently representing Texas's 2nd congressional district in the United States House of Representatives. The district includes most of northern Houston, as well as most of the Beaumont–Port Arthur metropolitan area. Tom DeLay, a former member and majority leader of the U.S. House of Representatives, who represented Texas's 22nd congressional district from 1984 until 2006, also attended the University of Houston. Other notable celebrity alumni include Jim Parsons, star of the television series The Big Bang Theory, Brent Spiner of Star Trek: The Next Generation, actors Robert Wuhl, Loretta Devine, Dennis Quaid, Randy Quaid, and Brett Cullen, former attorney and talk show host Star Jones, Project Runway contestants Chloe Dao and Laura Bennett, sportscasters Jim Nantz and Robert Flores, and country music star Larry Gatlin. Alumni Association The University of Houston Alumni Association is the official alumni association of the University of Houston. Formed in 1940, it is a nonprofit organization with a membership of over 18,000 dues-paying members. The alumni association is headquartered at the University of Houston's on-campus Athletics/Alumni Center. It was previously known as the "Ex-Students Association" and the "Houston Alumni Organization." References * * Notes External links * University of Houston * You Are The Pride * The University of Houston Alumni Association * [http://www.thedailycougar.com/ The Daily Cougar] * UH Student Government Association * University of Houston Master Plan * The Economic Impact of the University of Houston System }} Houston Houston Category:University of Houston Houston Houston Houston Houston Houston Houston Houston